The Ugly Dead
by Kat1280
Summary: When dead come back as zombies, will they live through it or will they end up dead themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight**

**chapter 1**

During a quite day at home Bella was trying to call Edward to come over and spend some time with her. She hadn't seen him in such a long time and there was nothing she could really do about him not coming to see her. She called and the phone rang and rang but no answer just another answering machine saying "Hi you reached me I'm not here right now leave me message if you want, I'll try to call you back thanks" so she decided to leave another voice-mail saying "Hey, I'm calling again this is like the 5th time I'm calling, kind of miss you over here, wish you were here" she hanged up and waited again and tried calling again but this time a women picked up the phone "Hello?" Bella was shocked didn't know what to say but just went with the flow "Hi, is Edward there?" the girl replied "yea, but his in bed waiting to get some more of me, you know he likes it kind of rough and well I love acting like a little innocent girl who has done nothing wrong, it's the best way this way he can have all the control". Bella was so shocked and a little confused messed in with a little anger so she just hanged up the phone and walked over to the computer and started writing her thoughts on her online journal. She knew this wasn't the smartest thing to do but in her head whats a girl gonna do when her own boyfriend wont answer her calls and she finds out his sleeping with another girl on the side.

So she started typing and her journal ended up being about 15 pages long and well it was all her thought about Edward. To her she thought it was the right thing to do like she's been with him for like 4 years, so its kind of hard when you've been with someone that long just find out they've been cheating on you. Just because you want to remain a virgin until your ready, how hard is that to understand? So she kept writing on and on about this whole cheating thing. Just to get to the part where the phone conversation happened with the other girl, as she was writing her friend Jacob came online and started reading, he was so shocked and a little pissed about it and he wanted to see if she was okay. So he picked up the phone and called her and started wondering if she was okay.

He called her cell "Hi, are you alright?" she was so shocked not even her brain was thinking, so she replied "yea, I'm alright just hate him right now, how could he do that to me? I never did anything to him, like seriously how can you do that to me? never once cheated never once talked to other guys when I could have like come on how stupid do you get"

He kept saying the same thing over and over again "It's going to be alright don't worry so much, things are gonna work out your gonna see, his gonna change once he notices how hurt you are" She just couldn't take it anymore "Jacob want to do something and I don't mean go see a movie just come over" Jacob was shocked and kind of knew what she meant so he said "yea sure, if your sure. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do like I rather you wait for a little if you want to, considering your pissed and everything. I really don't want you to make a fast decision based on your emotions" Bella was shocked like come on, everyone knew that he liked her a lot but never did anything about it. She just had to say "Come over, pretty simple no? like how hard is it for you to see that this is your once and only chance to get with me?" Jacob couldn't believe that he was hearing this from the girl who never had sex with anyone before so he said "Well I'm only asking because you're a virgin and well I rather you be sure then regret it later because some girls do that." so she was so sure of this that she just said "If you don't want to have sex with me then find she say it. It's not hard for you to say it, it's just that me and Edward are never getting back together, his being a jerk and well he deserves whatever comes his way" She hung up the phone right away, it was pretty simple what she wanted, was it to hard for him to see? She didn't know if she was doing the right thing but in her head she kind of knew Edward didn't want to have sex with a virgin and that maybe he was cheating because they never had sex. So many thoughts running through her mind, yet very few choices to choose from.

After waiting about an hour Jacob showed with a bottle of Rum and it wasn't the small bottle that maybe you expect it was the big bottle. He thought getting her drunk would bring out her wild side, not knowing that she never drank before. After walking in his first thing he said was "Ready for some fun Princess?" Bella was way to shocked that he actually showed up so she just looked him with a sign of what the heck are you doing but instead of turning him down or tell him to get out she just said "I'm ready if your ready you little sexy thing". So Jacob opened the bottle of rum and started to get a glass and started to pour the rum as if he couldn't wait.

After Jacob starting pouring his rum into his glass there was a knock at the door. Bella ran to the door as if someone one was there to save her from making a big mistake in her life. It was Edward he came to save his girlfriend from making a big mistake and he looked at Jacob as if he knew what was gonna happen, he turned to Jacob "Man, What are you doing here? You do know Bella is with me. How low can you go? Seriously come on, or do you need someone to really knock you out to get your brain working again?". Jacob didn't know what to say or do, he just looked at Bella as if she was just setting him up, she looked at him as if she never knew what was happening. Bella couldn't take the pressure of Jacob and Edward being the same room so she just replied with a nasty tone in her voice "Well if you weren't so stupid, cheating on me every 5 minutes with another girl I wouldn't have to go looking for a good time would I? I'm sure you're gonna say it was your friend just being stupid on the phone again because she knows how mad I get when the thought of you cheating on me with another girl breaks my heart and makes me want to get revenge on you for doing something so stupid. Why are we even together if all you want is to spend time with your friends and not come over here and spend time with me? Don't tell me it's because I never want to spend time with you because all you want is sex and you know I'm not about to give it to you that easy and you want it just that you brag to all your friends that you finally had sex with me after being together for a while with me, or is it called action with you?" Edward just couldn't come up with words so he just looked at her and said "Fine, you want to know the truth? It wasn't a joke my friend was playing with me, it was my best friend's girlfriend who answered the phone and yea I was there to have a sex with her but I changed my mind after you called and she told me that you were crying because I was cheating on you, it made me feel bad but it's true you never want to have sex you always want to wait and I'm tired of waiting that's all I've been doing is waiting around forever. All you say is wait and wait and well I can't take waiting but yet you have no problem going having sex around with Jacob, what's wrong with you? You said you would rather die then have sex with him, or you don't remember that?" Jacob was just shocked that Bella would say something like that about him, so he just walked out of the house and left everything there.

Bella and Edward weren't going to stop arguing and they both knew that. Bella just got this look on her face that Edward never seen before it was a look as if she finally wanted to have sex with Edward. She couldn't control it anymore she just jumped onto Edward, hoping that Edward would hold her and not let her fall. She started his him like a crazy lady who hadn't had sex for a long time, poor Edward was shocked he didn't know what to say "Be-l-l-a" he could barely even say a word she was sticking her tongue in his mouth, kissing his neck and she had to say "thank you, for loving me all these years without boarders, you know what I need and what I want. Just come here and come get what you've been waiting for." Edward couldn't believe that finally he was gonna have sex with Bella after waiting 4 years for this to happen it was a like a dream coming true. Edward couldn't wait no more all he had to say was "Oh, now you want it oh wow, I've been waiting years for this, you don't know how happy your gonna make me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After having sex, Edward turned to Bella and said "wow, sweetie that blew my mind, it was so amazing and I'm pretty happy that I waited for you to be ready, otherwise I don't think it would be this amazing" Bella was shocked that he would actually say that. There wasn't a whole lot that she could think of saying, but she thought and the only thing that came to her mind was "Edward I love you". He was shocked to hear those words considering she never told him before and he always told her. Edward and Bella fell asleep after exchanging those words till the next morning.

When Edward woke up Bella was still in his arms sleeping he didn't want to wake her, so he just moved a little to get the remote so he could see what was on TV, he liked seeing the morning news. When he put the TV on he noticed that the news channel was and he thought that was odd because Bella never watches the news channel. So he didn't really let that get to him but many different thoughts went through his mind. He couldn't get the thought of maybe Jacob and Bella did have sex but then again he thought that like they couldn't have because Bella would never do that she was just thinking about doing it.

So he just started listening to the news and the news lady said "Many people dead after a plane crashing over the pacific ocean. About 250 claim dead, sad story" he couldn't get that out his mind why 250 people was there something missing somewhere, or was it just the number sounded like he knew from some where else.

Bella woke up while the news was still on and the lady just finished saying that. She turned to Edward with a strange look on her face as if she saw a ghost "Whats going on? what about 250 people?". Edward didn't know how to tell her but he did as he looked at her shocked "Hmm, people are dead, they were killed in a plane crash and they don't know where their bodies are. All the news lady said was a sad story as if something is going and yet the public can't know about it, they didn't say what company or anything like that just that 250 are dead after a plane crash" Bella was kind of blinking her eyes really fast and if she had something in her eyes, then looked without blinking and she said "What? they aren't even telling people who they were or anything? Are they crazy or something? I wonder who was on that plane" She couldn't even believe the news would say something like that, usually they have more information on about these things. So she decided to get her laptop out and look it up on the internet, she had to Google it she didn't know the actually website for that news channel. After looking it for 5 minutes,she was getting annoyed looking up these sites. She didn't think it would take this long looking up a simple site, she finally found it and she clicked on it. After the page loaded all she could notice that there was nothing on there about the crash the only thing there was, was this news letter stating that people were dead after an accident. She couldn't put two and two together. She thought that maybe Edward went a little crazy considering he wasn't himself last night then again they were both not themselves. She did things she never thought she would do and Edward did things that she thought he could never do.

Bella picked up her cell and called Jacob with Edward still in the room "Jacob pick up the phone" she kept saying when the phone was ringing. He finally answered "Hello?" Bella was just kind of glade he picked up the phone "Are you okay? you didn't pick the phone after 3 rings, usually you run to the phone when I call and answer it on 2 rings. Are you watching the news? because on the site there isn't anything about a plane crash just this stupid news letter saying that people are dead after an accident. Its not making an sense to me at all" Jacob didn't know what to tell her "No, I haven't heard anything like that at all, are you sure? you weren't drinking or something this morning. They are saying there is an accident and about 250 are dead. That's pretty much it but they aren't saying anything about a plane crash or anything like that" She looked at Edward and was in disbelief "Are you sure you heard the news right? Because all I can get is an accident happened and about 250 are dead, what else is in your head are you not telling me the truth?" Edward didn't know what to say but then he just said what he thought Bella wanted to hear "Yea, I'm sure but maybe I heard wrong maybe it was just an accident I'm not sure if plane crash was ever there, I must be still asleep". Bella just wanted to Edward to wake up and not go back to sleep but Edward just went back to bed so she went back to talking to Jacob on the phone "Yeah, I'm not to sure what Edward was thinking, maybe he was half asleep when he turned on the TV this morning, I'm not to sure thanks though I'll talk to you later if you want" Bella hanged up the phone.

After putting her laptop and cell-phone down she walked to Edwards bag and took out this little black book. First she thought maybe it was just an address book or something like that but then she opened it and it filled with information about her and all her friends and even what type of blood they were. She didn't think a whole lot and she brushed it off as if nothing was really wrong with it but to her didn't make a whole lot of sense why would someone want to know her blood type. So she just put it back and then picked up another book called "_How the world is going to end"_ she started to read it and she started to notice that they were talking about a plane crash killing about 250 people. She thought no way this couldn't be what Edward thought.

She walked over to Edward to wake up and he wasn't sleeping his eyes were open looking at her as if she did something wrong and he couldn't really look at her as if he was happy. He just looked at her and said "Are you crazy? why are you going through my stuff? do you not trust me or something?" She didn't know what to say but just said "No I do trust you and I'm not crazy, but why did you say this morning something about 250 people dieing in a plane crash? Is it true that this book is saying that people are gonna die and come back to life just to come eat us alive?". There wasn't much Edward could say but then again this book was in his bag to try and help this from happening, he didn't know how to tell Bella that he was a vampire and that his been alive for hundreds of years and fought in the last battle but last time the humans almost lost, if it wasn't for the vampires coming and fighting on their behalf. He just looked as he was shocked and said "No sweetie, I never knew that book was in my bag, it must of just got thrown in with all the other books the other night, I'm not sure how it got in there. Why don't you come and watch a movie with me? I love watching horror movies with you, you just get so scared all you wanna do is make out, and now that we gone further well maybe we can do more then just make out" Bella wasn't so sure that having sex with Edward was a good idea anymore, he now wanted more of it then before. She looked at him and was just so confused a little mad that he would even say that "I'm not about to have sex with every time you want it, hope you know that I hope you really do if you don't I can't really help you can I? If that's all you want then why are you in a relationship with me? are you like stupid or something you could have a sex buddy maybe that's better for you, it's not for me. Why do you think I didn't have sex with Jacob? you think you stopped me from having sex with him you didn't " Edward was shocked that she even said that it wasn't even going through his mind about having sex with someone else just wanted her again to feel amazing like she did last night. But then again he was talking to his girlfriend and not some sex buddy as Bella would like to say it he thought a little more then looked at her as if he said something completely wrong and that she was right, he couldn't let her know what was really going on so he simply said "no mi not thinking that at all, I was just want to spend some time with you and what happen last night is still in my mind, I mean your so beautiful and well I can't keep my words in order, ah you know what I mean". Bella was amazed that he pull this line on her again after saying it so many times through out the years, She didn't want to start an argument or anything like that so she just let it go and simply said "Thanks, you know maybe we should just watch a movie and then we can talk because I want to ask you some stuff".

Edward walked over to the shelf to pick a movie but he didn't know which one to pick and he didn't want to pick a horror movie after all that would make him look like all he did was wanted sex again and then again and again. So he just looked at her and picked a movie that was really educational knowing that she didn't like any educational movies, he knew that movies about the ocean were the most boring movies to her. As he went to open the case to the DVD he realized that movie was taken out of its case and put somewhere else that's when Bella said "ha ha very funny, you think I would let you pick a movie that's going to bored me and I'm gonna wanna do something else like read or write or just walk out of the room. I kept the DVD case because I know how much you love picking that movie, I threw it out a while back and don't bother trying to get another copy I don't remember where I bought it, it must have been one of those days where I wasn't thinking clearly". Edward was a little concerned that she would even do that considering that was his favorite movie to watch during shark week, but then again he knew how much Bella hated that movie so he just looked for another movie without even saying another word because that wouldn't be to good for him. He found another movie but this movie was a little different but was one of his collections so he picked it and walked over and asked "Does it really matter what movie I put on? because I wanna watch this one but your gonna have to watch it too" Bella was kind of interested in what he wanted to watch so she looked at him as if it didn't really bother her and said "Yea sure you can put on what you want I'm just gonna watch it and find out, I hope it really good though" and she stuck her tongue out as soon as she finished talking. Edward couldn't just let her get away with sticking out her tongue so he walked over and kissed her and she was pretty shocked because he hasn't done in a few months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After making out for a little bit, Edward walked over and put the movie in the DVD player and he was looking for the remote but couldn't find it wasn't where it was suppose to be on the player. He thought maybe it fell behind in the player, it would have been the first time this happen. So he picked up the player and looked behind thinking that maybe it fell behind it but it didn't. Instead he found a couple drops of blood, he didn't know where it was from but he knew that no one really goes over there but him. He knew this because he was the only one ever movies on because Bella didn't really like watching movies alone, she did once in a while. So he turned to ask Bella but Bella was already downstairs doing something. So he trying to think maybe he cut himself a while ago and completely forgot about it or he didn't feel it and never knew about it. So he put the movie in and left it, he was gonna find Bella.

While Edward was upstairs Bella was finding out more about this whole end of the world thing, she wanted to know more about it. She had the book in her hands and started to read "_on the day where the sun is last and the clouds take over the sky, the dead will rise and once again be part of the world, not as themselves but as brain eating creatures that walk the earth, there isn't going to be a cure for those who get infected, there will be very little that people can do." _Edward saw Bella was into this book so he didn't know what to say to much "What are you reading?" Bella couldn't keep it to herself so she just blurted out "I found this book in your bag, the one you said doesn't belong to you. I was reading it and well it's a good book I hope this isn't real because its something about the dead walking the earth and becoming creatures that no one has ever heard of before. Do you know where I can get information about the dead?". Edward wasn't paying much attention anymore but he knew that soon his secret would come out and that would leave him answering a hundred questions not even he could answer. He knew that he had to get her to stop reading for now, it buy him some time he would tell her when the time was right. If she continued reading the book would go into detail about his whole life, everything had to do with him was written in that book.

Edward went over to the counter area, he decided he better get cooking or something like that this way Bella could put that book down and well it would get her to stop reading for now. He asked Bella "sweetie, would you like some coffee or my special cup of tea the one that you can never get enough of? What about some breakfast? I'll make my super pancakes or waffles which ever you want, I don't know what you want but I'll make it, if you put down the book and tell me what you want". Bella didn't know what to say but she knew there was something going on but she just said "Fine fine, I'll put done the book if you want me to but I'm going to start reading it again, it seems really good. I don't want to put it down but if you're going to complain then fine. Just for now anyways your not here all the time, you can't see what I'm doing behind close doors and its not like you can just fly into my room when you want". She started laughing as soon as she said fly into my room when you want. She didn't know what was in the book but she was right and Edward knew that he couldn't keep her from reading that book but for now he could keep her from reading the book for a while.

As Edward went to stove to turn it on he noticed a sound at the door as if someone was walking up the stairs and the door bell rang. Bell wanted to get the door before Edward did, he had this thing which was to get to the door before she did and open the door and the person on the other side thought the house was haunted. She started to walk towards the door as if she didn't want this to happen like it always did but then she got the feeling in her stomach that something was wrong. She finally got to the door and she was ready to open it, she had her hand on the lock ready to unlock it with one and the other ready to turn the knob. When she was about it unlock it Edward came right behind her and put his hand on the door and he put his hand on the door and was ready to keep that door closed even though she wanted to open it. That's when he said in a whisper "I don't think that's a good idea, you don't know who's at the door. Why don't we just let the person go and if it's important they can always come back or call". She was a little shocked but she knew that he wasn't so crazy either, but then she did have a bad feeling as if there was something wrong and usually when she had a feeling it was pretty true. She looked as if she was too scared to open that door, all that came out of her mouth was "What are you talking about? What is there to be scared of?". As Bella was just finishing her sentence there was a strange knocking on the window in the back of the house. They weren't really sure who was at the back door but Edward wanted to go and see who was at the backdoor. In his head he thought it would be the best thing to do considering that his girlfriend could be in danger, so he looked at Bella he wanted to tell her to not say a word but then again to him that wouldn't be the best thing. He looked at her and said "Listen, I'm going to the back to see what the heck that is. Don't open this door, just listen to me that's all I'm asking." Bella just nodded her head and agreed with him. In her head she wasn't about to open that door, she was way to scared to even say a word to disagree with Edward. Edward knew that he could trust her so he just started walking over to the back on the house so slowly, so whatever was there he could to see what it was and not scare it off. He looked but couldn't see anything, then he looked even closer and there it was a branch knocking on the window. He knew that Bella was still at the front door he ran back to her, he wasn't sure if there was someone there or was it just another branch hitting something outside but then he remember the door bell rang. He looked at Bella and he was a little scared to tell her that he wanted to open the door but he knew he had to. He turned to Bella and kissed her on her lips before Bella could say a word, Edward knew that this could be the end but then again it could be a prank or something. He looked in her eyes and said "I'm going to open the door, don't worry just stay behind the door." Bella wanted to say no but she realized she wanted to see who was behind the door. He opened the door slowly and then he looked outside. What he saw was nothing, he just made no sense to him but then again it was better that he didn't see anything then seeing someone looking at him. He didn't really care anymore so he started to walk back to the kitchen and Bella wasn't to sure what was happening but then again she didn't really care to much either. There wasn't anyone at the door and well she was a little upset that the door bell rang and no one was there. There wasn't much they could do about it just complain a little but they knew that complaining wouldn't get them anywhere. She was trying to figure out what was going on in Edward's head, she knew that he was thinking about something but not sharing his thoughts. He was a little more worried then usually, now that Bella the women he loved had a secret that over time would come out. There wasn't much he could about it if she got deeper in the book, he wanted to make sure that didn't happen before he could try to explain himself. It was up to him to try and make her understand who he really was and everything that was going on. For now he didn't have to explain so he turned to Bella "sweetie, would you like some breakfast?" he wasn't sure what she wanted but knew that he would have to cook for her. She wasn't so sure but said "yea sure, make what you would like. I'm not so hungry but you could make some good home made breakfast. With eggs and some toast and some good old home made fries. You could always make some good coffee the way you make it" she was smiling at the end when she said coffee, she was craving some for a long time. Edward started making some breakfast, in his head he was trying to figure out how he was going to tell her the truth. He knew that she could die without knowing or with knowing and well he rather tell her this way things would work out and if anything happened he would be okay knowing that she knew. He thought about it more and more and decided that he was going to tell her and that was pretty much final and nothing was going to change his mind. He was hoping she would understand and things would work out no matter what, so he finished up the meal and served it up.

As he started to eat, he noticed that Bella had a look on her face as if something was wrong. He wanted to say something but was struggling with the words, so he finally did "is there something wrong? I did try to make the best breakfast for you" she knew there wasn't anything wrong with the food "its best I've ever had, you should really become a cook in a restaurant because its yummy in my tummy". He couldn't agree with the saying yummy in my tummy, but he wasn't about to argue with her he kind of knew better. So he just smiled and said "okay, you can keep saying that but I'm not going to go be a cook in a restaurant you know I will never like those jerks who complain about their food not being cooked good enough for them. I would have to agree with you though I am a good cook" he was pretty pleased with himself considering that he did cook a pretty good meal. So he was still deciding how to tell her the truth, so he came up with an idea. So he stood up and he put his dishes in the sink and got another coffee made, he walked back towards Bella and stood there as if he was going purpose to her. She was thinking that he really was and got all excited about getting married but then he went to go and sit down in his chair. She got a little down when he went to sit in his chair but then again she was kind of young to get married and tie down and everything. She was going to answer him anyways so she waiting til she noticed his lips were about to start moving and she just blurted out "sweetie, anything your going to ask the answer is yes" poor Edward didn't know what to say. He was pretty shocked that she would even say that, he didn't say anything to her and already she was willing to say yes already to anything. He knew that she didn't know what he wanted to say she was just saying that because she thought something completely different then what he wanted to say. He was going to tell her even though it was going to be tough for him "Your answer doesn't have to be a yes. I wasn't about to ask you anything that you needed to answer with a yes. I know what you were thinking and you know I love you but that's a pretty big step and I can't make that commitment right now to you. I do want be there with you at the alter seeing you in a white gown, you don't know how much you mean to me you really don't know but right now I need to tell you something that is really important I can't keep no longer as a secret and yes I've been keeping something for you but it's not what you think at all. You just need to trust me and well do you honestly trust me?" Bella was in shocked that he would say that. She was a little confused and then she thought the unthinkable she thought he was cheating on her but then she remembered that he wasn't about to do that. So she kept thinking about what he said "yeah, I'll believe what your going to tell me but you can't lie you have to tell me the truth". He knew that truth had to be the truth and not a lie. He looked into her eyes and started to speak "These voices I've been hearing in my head are getting to me after a while, I've been meaning to tell you for days even months. Yet I couldn't get the words to come together till now I finally feel that you're ready to hear the words and the truth. There's nothing more scary then not be able to tell the one person you truly love the real reason for a lot of things. Through out the months I've been acting like something is wrong and things are going wrong, for everyone not only me. There is a big difference though between everything else and this. I hope you understand, I truly hope you do". Bella wanted to him to say more but didn't want to say anything that would make him feel any more unconformable then he was. She was going to say something but knew it was better off that she wouldn't say anything. She was better off just walking off and letting him be.

Bella saw the book on the table and decided to start reading it again if he was going to come around say what he wanted to say, she would be right there ready to listen to him. He was just looking at her and didn't know what say or even if the words would even come out. She was really into the book and she started to read _"When everyone is some sort of creature this zombie curse will be broken, until then once it starts it good last forever. Our lives will never be the same even though you do read this book, sadly this book can't save you. The true owner of this book knows what this book contains and the truth about the world and there isn't anything that one person can do unless that person is already the dead walking the earth or a vampire. Those who are dead who are walking are running low on food and they will need to eat once every day and those who are vampires they need to feed every once a week, the vampire only live on true blood. They can't live forever but once they start living their new lives as a vampire they must learn how to go about things and never let their secret get out and the only who will know that they are vampire are their true love. In their lives there can only be one true love and if they tell more then one person that they are a vampire they will die without even knowing about their heart with turn to dust and they stop breathing and die in less then an hour doesn't matter if they eat or not." she couldn't believe what she was reading, the book just __dropped to the floor._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The look on her face gave it away to Edward, he now knew that she had gotten to the part where they were mentioning vampire. He wasn't really sure what to say but he knew he had to say something, so he licked his lips and with some thought he had to tell her so he did "There's something that I need to tell you and if I don't then well I may never tell you. I'm a vampire, it's not what you think though, I'm not going to drink your blood or anything like that, its hard for me to tell you this because if you're not my true love I will die and I'm hoping you are. I can't keep it in no more, I can eat normal foods yes but I'm not like every other vampire I don't want to kill humans to suck their blood. I'm not like that"

she didn't know what say. She was just in disbelief, she thought that this book didn't have anything to do with reality. There wasn't really much more then she could say or do, she started gasping for air. She started feeling light headed and didn't know what to do but her body took over, her body just couldn't do anything it just gave out and with that happening she just passed out. He thought that maybe after a little time she would wake up on her own. Her eyes started opening slowly, but she was gasping for air still. Edward rubbed her back a little bit thought it would help and it did. He was just shocked that he didn't feel any stranger thought he would die. He was hoping that he wouldn't and that she would be his true love. It turned out that she was his true love.

She started to sit up slowly but the only thing going through her head was did he just say that he was a vampire. She started moving her lips and the only words came out were "you're a vampire?" he couldn't believe that was the only words coming out her mouth, he thought she would be laughing or something but nothing like that just that one question. He thought he didn't have to answer but he knew he should just in case she was thinking of running away from him. He turned to her and looked her straight in the eyes "yes, I am one" there weren't many words that he could say besides that. She was standing there as if she was in shocked, she couldn't believe that her boyfriend was a vampire. She looked as if she couldn't believe but then again the truth was right there in front of her, he did have blood types written down. He did always act as if he couldn't ever be sick well he was never sick since they were together and he always talked about back when he was a kid and it was too long ago to make sense and then he would try to correct himself and say oh his grandparents when they were growing up or he heard from a friend. Sooner or later it was gonna catch up to him, She just never thought that she would find out like this.

He was still a little nervous about the whole thing, he wasn't sure how it was in her head he knew she was a little disbelief. He needed to make sure that she was going to be okay with him being a vampire and everything, he looked at her and wanted her to say she was but he needed to ask first so he did "Are you okay with this all? I know it's a lot to take in but I need to know if your okay because I need to tell you more and you need to read more of the book. There's a lot more to the book but if you want I can go throw it with you and explain everything to you. I've done this before but last two times its been on my own and now that I've found you I want to be with you forever. So I will leave the choice up to you if you wish to become a vampire like I am but I don't want to make your choice for you. I'm not sure how I become a vampire I forget it's been

too long that I've been on my own, I want to love someone again and I want that person to be you". She didn't know what to think but she wanted to know more about this whole thing, even though she didn't know she wanted to become one herself. All she knew was this was reality and it wasn't a show one tv or it wasn't a dream she couldn't just wake up from it. She wasn't sure if it was the most believable thing to happen but to her she knew by now the truth was far from easy to understand. She looked at him for a little bit and really wanted to answer but some how she knew that time was something that was really important to them she said "Yea teach me everything you know, I need to know everything if something is going to happen I need to know I need to try to save this world from the undead. I'm not sure what the undead are yet all I know is that I've seen movies and if they are what I think they are I don't want them coming here. I don't care that you kept this a secret from me at all, all I know that it's important that you told me because for some strange reason I feel like I need to save this world and its going to start with you and me". He was a little amazed that she took it a little easier then how he thought it was going to go. Even though he couldn't understand why she would just agree with what he did and let things go like that. But he knew he should just let it go and just kind of make sense of it all "Are you sure your okay with it? I'm not sure you understand what I told you, it seems like you know what you're talking about, the dead are zombies which will go after you if you are not already a creature. The dead will eat you alive there isn't a whole lot you can do about it and well once you get bit well you can turn or other things can happen all I know is that I've seen that once happen, the person was human and well before he had a chance to turn on me and try to eat me alive I had to do the best thing I knew wish was kill him. A good shot to the head and took the brain right out of his skull. Blood every where, the first time I ever had to do that to someone I knew before they turned". She wasn't sure what she should do but all she thought was that she should sit there and listen as if she was a little girl listening to a story being told. It was pretty interesting for her though to actually be able to understand everything that he was explaining, she was able to picture it happening.

He knew there was more to it then just explaining what he went through he wanted to get that book to explain a lot more to her. He wasn't sure where the book was but he saw a little black cover that looked like it from far. It was on the floor beside the sofa, he knew that it would be nice to sit on the sofa and read the book together. He got the book and threw it on the sofa and then he went to pick her up and carried her to the sofa. He thought it would be better to pick her up and put her on the sofa it would be better she could always feel a little better, she just did pass out before. Yet he knew that she wanted to get to know more about this whole thing he needed to tell her in the end of it all.

When she got to the sofa she made sure that the book was right beside her, she wasn't going have Edward read it to her she could do that on her own. Before he could even open his mouth to say a word she started reading. As the book got a little closer to her she was able to start reading _"If a undead creature bites or scratches or attacks you, you won't be able to recover yourself will become on of __them. If you're a vampire then you can just keep going on, but vampires won't always have it so good. They will have to become friends with the humans and protect them and later on the humans will turn on them, everyone will turn against everyone its a matter of time." _she wasn't sure if she could handle anymore but she turned to him. She wasn't sure if this was going to happen to her and Edward, but she did know she needed to ask some questions. She looked at him and started with the questions "Is this true? we turned on you guys before? is this way you didn't want to tell me anything. I don't know if I want to be human with these things alive or whatever you want to call them. In some ways I want to be a vampire and sometimes I want to be dead I don't know" he just wanted to tell her so much. Like he really cared about her, he never wanted to lose here, how much he really loved her. He couldn't just sit there and look at her, he just had to hold her for a little in his arms. He slowly put his arms around her looking in her eyes, he saw a little sparkle that hadn't seen before he just wanted time to stop so he could keep time frozen and he would forever hold Bella forever in his arms. This way his heart could never get broken or her heart would never get broken, because he was scared of her walking away now knowing what she knew. As he held her, he spoke with a softly "yea its the truth, there's a lot more in time you will learn and you will see with your own two eyes. Right now I can't tell you everything and I want to, its that we are running out of time. It's almost time where the world will end and creatures will walk the earth. We won't know when and there's not a date written in that book even though I wish it would help out a lot more. But we just gotta do this together I know it was meant to be like this". He was just so happy that for once he had someone by his side and not facing this on his own because he knew deep down inside he couldn't do this again on his own. She just looked him and had a tear in her eye, she couldn't even keep the tears from running down her face, she just let one tear go down her face and then she just said in a crackling voice "Sometimes I want to stay here in the moment with you and just stay in your arms and never let time go by. Every minute that goes by is as if in the end I'm going to spend less time with you. I'm not sure if that makes sense to you but it does to me. If you can't tell me everything then I'm not going to be able to help you completely. All I know is that in the end of it all something bad is going to happen". Edward just didn't want to hear it but he knew some how he had to show her the truth but there wasn't enough time to show her everything. He wanted so bad to show her the side of life that he was living for hundreds of years without ever knowing her, all he could think of was maybe there was some how or some way to show her how a vampire lived and how the undead looked. It wasn't going to be easy but he knew he had to do it in order for her to be strong enough to take on what was waiting. He wasn't sure what to say he didn't want to say anything that would really throw things off anymore then they were.

So he decided to get up and he walked to get another book in his bag upstairs. He just wanted to let her read a little bit more, but he didn't know where it was but Bella could find it or maybe she couldn't. He went upstairs to look for another book but couldn't find the one that he was looking for, as he was looking through his bag he heard Bella cell phone start ringing so he walked over and looked at the caller id but it said "restricted" so he picked it up and before he could say a word a guy's voice said "Hello sweetie, whats up with you? I missed you" and that's when Edward really didn't know what to say considering that he just finished hearing Bella saying that she loved him and that she wanted to be with him forever. So he could only say "Sorry, who are you calling for? I think you have the wrong number". The person on the phone was shocked that there wasn't a girl answering the phone "Hmm I'm looking for Sandra" that's when Edward knew that Bella wasn't cheating on him after all.

So he didn't really feel like saying anything he closed the phone and just put the phone back on the bed where he found it. He thought for a minute and wanted to go through her phone but he knew that it wasn't the right thing to do. So he just walked away from the phone and didn't really think about it and he started to look for the book that he was looking for this book had a little bit more information like pictures that showed what different stages there were and everything like that. He thought the last person who went through his bag was Bella, but why would Bella want to take his book and hide it on him, she didn't have a reason to do that. So without finding his book he went back to the living room where Bella wasn't looking for the book anymore just watching the TV. Edward was shocked that before he could tell her the truth it was starting, what he was trying to prevent was happening. There wasn't a whole lot he could do but he just started shaking his head and just said "I can't believe this is already happening, I thought I would have more time then this. Not this again" Bella was a little shocked that he would say that without even thinking or even knowing what to say she just thought about it for two minutes and said "What are you talking about? It's a plane crash, wait you said something about a crash killing 250 people and well this is it. Oh my god your making sense now". Edward walked over to the remote control to put the volume up and the lady was saying "Today, sadly we lost 250 on a plane crash, we don't know where this plane has crashed but it has gone down. We are very sorry for those who lost their loves and we just aren't sure where to look for them. Please if anyone has any information please contact us" and the lady just continue with some more information but the information that was being said wasn't what they needed to hear. Edward was just thinking to him that there was suppose to be more time then this, there should have been more time then this, what happened to all my time I was promised? He didn't know what to do he could cry, or laugh because he thought he was going crazy. He looked at Bella and said "Bella you need to decide how you are going to fight. Are you going be a vampire or are you going to human? You need to make up your mind up now, because the time has come to pick." Bella had this confused look on her face but she thought that maybe Edward was lying that he just want her to turn into a vampire or that maybe he just wanted to bite her to taste her warm blood. Maybe he wanted that warm blood because he didn't eat for days. She thought and then simply said "Well how does the whole vampire thing work? Like how do I know I become a vampire, is it like in the movies where I grow fags out of no where, or we some crazy sex and then you bite me and I turn and I end up on this crazy eating binge?" Edward started laughing he didn't know what to do either tell her the whole thing or tell her that he had to have sex with her in order for her to turn. He just kept laughing until he could come up with the right words that would scare her. After a few seconds he stopped laughing and said "Well no one said we couldn't have some good wild sex then I bite you and then go a crazy eating binge, but no that's not how it goes. I do have to bite you though"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

As Bella was about to say something the lights flicked as if the power was about to go out. No longer did Edward have time to let Bella decide on her own he picked her up and put her upstairs in the bed room in less then about a minute. He knew what he needed and and ran downstairs to get the candles he had to light before he bite Bella he kind of wanted it to be a little romantic considering that she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. As he went to the get the candles he noticed a cat on the front steps meowing to come in but he knew that Bella didn't own a cat. He opened the door and the little one ran into the house he went to step outside and he noticed people making their cars and with their family and some belongings. He wanted to ask what was going on but then again he wanted to keep to himself it would be better that way. So he went back inside and went back to what he was doing, he was trying to find those candles he wasn't sure where they were.

As Edward was downstairs Bella was upstairs. Her phone rang and she say it was Jacob calling so she answered "Hey, whats up?" he was in surprised that she answered like that so he just replied back "Nothing to much just thinking about you a little, was wondering if you saw the news recently? Man I feel sorry for those poor people who are being eaten alive, I think its a like a movie maybe its zombie week. Do you want to come over and watch a movie with me?" Bella wanted to go but Edward was downstairs doing something that could change her life she knew that so she knew she had to say "No not really, maybe another time. I got plans with Edward and well god knows what's he has planned. I have no clue what his doing but I know its something sweet. You know how he can be at times, sometimes I feel like I found the guy of my dreams and at others I feel like his a nightmare. They say you can't always have your cake and eat it too. I'm love but anyways I gotta let you go because well I hear him coming and I think he has ice cream". She hanged up the phone.

Edward was right around the corner maybe he had a surprise for her, that's what she thought. She just screamed out "Edward, What do you have?" Edward didn't know what to say so he just walked into the room and said "Candles, chocolate ice cream with two spoons because I know you like your own spoon. I also got that book we were looking for and also I got you a little friend downstairs" Bella looked at him as if he was crazy she thought to herself. A new friend? why would she need a new friend, she a lot already. So she said "Alright, well why do I have a new friend waiting for me downstairs? Did I do something wrong again? Thank you for the ice cream. But what's going on?" She didn't what was going on exactly, but she wasn't going to argue but was going to let him go with his only flow that he had going. Edward knew that time was running out slowly, he just said "you have to go downstairs and find out but if you don't you don't have to go right now. It can always wait so you don't really have to worry about it". So Bella decided not to go downstairs but just when she was about to answer Edward's question about going downstairs, her cell rang. It was Jacob so Bella had to answer her phone she never let her phone ring and not answer, she loved when people called her. So she answered "Hello?", Jacob didn't think she would answer but he replied "Hey, What's up?". Edward didn't like the fact that Jacob was calling even though he didn't know about the other phone call before. Edward just was a little annoyed with Jacob calling a lot so he just gave Bella this look as if he was being annoyed with Jacob and said "Bella can you let him go? We need to talk before time runs out" Bella knew that was the truth but simply told Edward with a look of sadness on her face "Why do I always give up things for you? Every time it's about me you look at me that face and well I'm getting tired of it. You never know anything and well very soon your going to see what's going to happen to you". She wasn't sure that this wasn't the best thing to say but she was being annoyed with everything that Edward was saying as if he had the right to tell her what she could do. Edward knew that she wouldn't hang the phone on Jacob so he just did it for her, he grabbed the phone right out of her without a care it was for the best. He turned the phone around this way he was speaking into the phone and just said with this pissed off voice "Jacob do me a favor? It might be hard for you but just go away leave Bella alone, all you do is call her phone and honestly I'm getting tired of it. Find someone else to sleep with." Jacob wanted to go over there and beat him up but he knew that would be just be wrong. Jacob didn't know how to put his thoughts into words but he knew that he couldn't really tell Edward off. So he just said "Fine, if that's what you want then fine. I'm not going to argue with you at all. Bella is grown and she has the right to do what she wants and with who." Edward knew this was true but then again Bella was his girlfriend and well she could make up her mind on her own, Edward just was a little annoyed well a little to annoyed with Jacob so he just decided to hang up the phone. Bella was pissed off that Edward would hang up the phone on Jacob. Bella just walked off to go downstairs to see what was that gift from Edward.

As Bella went down the stairs she heard things falling downstairs as if someone broke into the place and was a making a mess. She was getting scared considering that these zombies things we coming and well there were things that went bump in the night and Bella knew about them now. She was scared but she just kept going down the stairs slowly trying not to make any noise but she did see something move she screamed "Edward!". She didn't know what else to scream she never screamed before at that volume. He didn't come running downstairs, she thought that was a little strange usually he always came running when she screamed or anything like that. She continued to go downstairs but she saw a little tail and thought a creature got into the house. She got downstairs and she heard this little meow she thought that was a little strange, nothing was suppose to meow in her house. The little cat was on the kitchen table meowing because it was hungry. Bella walked into the kitchen and was so surprised that there was a little cat on the table "aww, your such a cutie! What's your name? Does my little cutie want some milk?" Bella was pretty happy with new little friend. She walked over to the fridge and open it and got the milk and poured into a bowl and she did have some cat found because she did feed the cats outside and got that cat food out and poured into a bowl. As she was pouring the milk and food into the bowl she noticed that the cat had two different colour eyes, a brown and a blue. It was really shocking she never really knew this was possible. She was so happy with this new cat of hers. After feeding the cat she walked back upstairs and turned on most of the lights on as she walked upstairs. She knew this was a good idea considering she was scared last time she went downstairs.

By the time she got back upstairs, she noticed Edward was sleeping and her ice cream had melted. She didn't really care to much about the ice cream there was always more way that came from. She walked over to her cell and noticed that Edward had turned it off. She didn't know why but she knew why he would do that but didn't really care to much. She just turned in it back on and noticed that she had 5 new voice-mails and that she close to 20 new texts. She didn't know if she should read them or listen to the new voice-mails. She just closed her phone and left it alone, she knew there wasn't a whole lot done considering that she had always had to pick Edward or Jacob, she never knew which on to pick. Even though she always picked Edward because he was the one he could be the best guy for her even though at times it didn't seem so. She knew that soon it would come to pick once again but she didn't know it would be so important.

She picked up her laptop and started looking up these zombies creatures. She didn't know what these things looked like before all she knew was that they weren't that nice like the whole eating you alive part. She started to look up horror movies but each movie she looked up the zombies didn't match each other. So she tried to remember the book saying about the zombies but she never got to the part where they would describe the whole zombie part. She had to read more about that book but she wasn't sure where that book went. So she wanted to Google some more information and she typed in the Google search bar _"Zombies attack history" _she didn't think that this was going to work but she knew that it was a good try. She noticed only very few web-sites popped up, she clicked on the second result. She started reading and this is what the site said _"Back a long time ago zombies did walk the earth. No one knows why or where they came from but they were here. We almost lost the battle and my god it was close thank god we do have people who helped and enough of us survived. There aren't a lot of information about these zombies. They are creatures who do walk the earth when the end will end. There isn't a date we will know but when the sun goes down and the moon comes up the dead will walk out of their graves and onto the earth. They will eat and they will kill and make others like them. There isn't a whole lot any one can do we can only hit them in the head and let them die again. These aren't the people we once knew, they are now eating creatures. The only want to eat us and make many ,more of them. Once bitten the person will turn after 12 hours and there isn't anything you can do. You have to let them turn and then kill them or they will end up eating you."_. She took a break from reading she knew that this information was a little close and she wanted to wake Edward and tell him.

She walked over to Edward to wake him but noticed that he had blood coming from his mouth. She didn't know what to say so she took a pillow and hit him in the head with, it's not like she could really hurt him with it. He didn't wake up at all, he just turned over and slept on the other side as if the hit was nothing. So she walked back over to her laptop to read some more but noticed that her cell was ringing again she was hoping that it wasn't Jacob. She walked over to it and the caller id said "Unknown" she was a little surprised this never happen before. So she answered "Hello" it wasn't a voice she had heard before but there was a strange guy's voice on the phone and he said "they here, you know what I mean and they are coming for you and your boyfriend Edward" she just hanged up the phone. She didn't know what to do, who was this guy? She thought and then didn't think of it and she went back to her laptop to read the rest of the web-site he started to read again where she left of _"The only people to live through this are very lucky and very sad people. They are sad because of the fact that the killed all their love ones and had to hear the screams of people dieing all around them. People who live through it either end being creatures known as vampires who live for hundreds of years without dieing until they meet that one person who ends killing them or they live as regular people who have scars on their bodies and on the spirits. They usually end up killing themselves or they go crazy and end up going to a mental hospital. Some of them end up killing everyone and anything that goes near them, they become stone cold killers and even hunters. People are usually never go back the way they were when these things happens. There are more creatures then one, there are about 100 different ones that we know of but one thing that I could assume is that when these things attack their are only going to be about 3 that are gonna here. They are zombies,vampires and wear-wolves. We aren't sure where they came from but they are here. The vampires will always help out no matter how much the humans try to kill them. They will always try to help and even if they get bit by these zombies they won't turn. They will be able to fine, just as long as they don't get bit to many times." _Bella tried to stop reading her eyes started to feel funny. As if they were dry and they start burning. She wasn't sure what to but then just noticed that her eyes were tearing. She went to whip her eyes, but she noticed it wasn't tears it was blood running down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She couldn't believe that blood was running down her face. She didn't know what to do either scream or cry. She knew that this wasn't normal and it wasn't going to be normal. She ran over to the bathroom, as she walked into the bathroom she turned on the light. As she walked into the bathroom she just wanted to look into the mirror so she did. When she looked she saw blood running down her face, then she looked really closely just she noticed her eyes changed colour. They were no longer their normal colour, they changed to deep black. She didn't know to think this would happen, and then the blood stopped running down her face. She went to whip the blood off her face but when she did there was nothing there to whip off. She was just thinking to herself what the heck was going on. So after thinking like it was nothing she walked back into her room.

When she walked into the room Edward was up and he was reading what was on her laptop. Edward was kind of amazed that the net would have something like this posted up, no one had ever posted anything like that up before. He turned around and had to say something but he didn't know what to say so he looked at with a confused look on his face "Did you really find this? Do you think that someone else had a book like I had?" she didn't know what to say but she just went over and got the other little black book with the blood types out of his bag. She opened it and the first name that appeared on the list was Jacob. She wasn't sure what to think but said "Why is Jacob on your list? I know what this book is" she wasn't sure Edward would say something but she knew that he wasn't too pleased with this. Edward only reply was "Maybe it is. I'm not to sure last time I actually looked into that book was maybe a long time ago. I don't know anymore, sorry but I couldn't help you out some more. But you could tell me more about this site. It looks like someone had a book or someone has gone through the same thing as me. I'm not to sure if this person is really telling the truth about saying his seen things with his own eyes. Maybe he could be someone who is making this all up." Bella was amazed that would come up with this with less then 10 minutes of reading this. She just walked on and didn't even think about replying. She walked over to the laptop and went down to the FAQ part. Just to realize that there wasn't a spot on the website so she went down to the link that said contact information. She knew that the only way to find out if this was the truth was to contact this person. She didn't know what or who was going to end being on that contact page. She waited for the link to load, she noticed that it was taking a whole lot longer time to load. So she decided to go downstairs to get something to eat, she turned to Edward "Sweetie, do you want to come downstairs to get something to eat? I really want a cheese burger but I don't know how to make them like you do" Edward was kind of happy that she asked her to make him something like this. To him it was a surprise and also he wanted to make this favorite of hers, he hadn't made it in a long time. So he just said "Yea sure, wanna come downstairs with me?".

Edward just took Bella hand and started to walk to the door holding her hand. Then the page loaded, Edward and Bella ran over to the laptop, they were happy that it loaded without going downstairs first. Bella was the first to look at the name and it the contact information said the owner of the site was Jacob. Bella couldn't believe it that Jacob would know about this site, instead of calling her even though she wanted to she couldn't the only thing she could do was she sit there in Edward's lap with a scared, confused look on her face. She didn't know if words could really explain what she wanted to come out of her mouth but she knew she had to say something or else Edward would know there's something wrong with her. She just wasn't sure what to say she turned and looked at Edward "How could he have done that? Not even telling me or saying anything about it" Edward didn't know what to say he just licked his lips as if they were dry and simply said "Maybe his like me? Maybe his a vampire?". Bella didn't know what to do either call him or not talk to him anymore. It was kind of hard to know what to do because she wouldn't want to lose such a close friend. It didn't make a lot of sense to her but she knew there was some truth to it. She got out of Edward's lap and walked towards the door "Edward what about that burger now?" Edward didn't want to go downstairs he wanted to read more of that information that was posted on the net. But then again he was getting hungry and well he did want a cheese burger well the one he could make, so he decided to get that burger "yea sure we can go downstairs and make that good burger that you been waiting for. Just don't try and call Jacob because I do know you well enough" Bella knew this and well she just wanted to call now and see what the hell was going on. She decided to go and get Edward and start walking him towards the door but she walked to the bathroom instead. She wanted to get the book that was hidden underneath the floorboard.

As Bella open the bathroom door she noticed a young girl in the mirror, she knew it wasn't her because this girl had eyes as red as fire and her hair was dark brown. The girl was trying to speak but no sound was coming out, then she Bella heard this voice it sounded like a little girl speaking "Bella you know who I am, I need you now more then ever. These creatures are coming to get me and I need to you stop them. Please don't let them get the rest, there are too many at risk" Bella didn't know who this was but she knew that it had to be someone that was close to her or her family. But she knew that it was truth Bella just looked at the mirror and started to cry, tears ran down her face tear after tear. She tried to stop crying but couldn't, she started to speak "I don't know who you are but this isn't the first time I've seen you around here. I'm not sure who you are show yourself as a real person. If your a person I know then you will tell me who you are." the girl just disappeared into the mirror but left a bloody hand print on the mirror. Bella ran to the mirror to touch the mirror, when she tried to touch the mirror it went up in flames. Bella didn't know what to do but just screamed so loud that she thought for a moment or two her voice was gone. All Bella could see was her hand was burned to a crisp, there was blood everywhere. She ran out of the bathroom without the book she wanted to get.

She ran into her bedroom were Edward had logged onto her email account and there were few emails from Jacob. Edward started clicking on them and he starting to read one. The email said _"My lovely friend Bella, you're one of kind. No other girl comes close to you, you will never know how special you are. You deserve better then Edward, I wish you would understand how much more __attention you would get from another guy. I'm not saying me because I don't think we would make a good couple. I would like to be friends with you for a long time. It seems when I'm not sure what to say, you know what to say. When I don't know what to think you know what to think. There are many other things I could say but I'm just saying his a lucky guy. Well I'm a little jealous but I never want to be more then friends, even though sometimes it seems as if I do. I wouldn't mind have a one night stand with you though. There are a lot of things I would want to do to you. There are a thousand words to explain them all to you but I know I will never be able to show you them. I will never do anything to you that you don't want to be done to you. The reason why I'm writing you this email is because I want to tell you that you are amazing friend, and I hope everything goes your way." _Edward couldn't believe that Jacob didn't want to become more then friends. That made him think about other things that happened that was going on. Edward just didn't understand why, well was going on a few night ago. Bella knew what Edward had opened up and well she was ready to say something "hmm, sweetie I'm not to sure if there was something going on between us but there couldn't have because I'm with you. There really isn't anything I could have done with him anyways. I don't think anything would have happen between us the other night either" for some strange reason he knew that well something could have happen but no one would have ever found out. He just didn't want to get into an argument over this little email so he just walked off and went downstairs to make that burger that he was going to make, well he said he was going to make a few hours before.

Edward was walking down the steps, he couldn't think how to tell Bella that he knew that Jacob wanted more then to be just friends like he put it. There was a lot more to it then he thought there was. As he walked downstairs he noticed the lights started blinking. He didn't want to think anything, he knew that time was getting shorter and that soon he would have to fight once again. Instead of going upstairs to get Bella he wanted to talk to Jacob alone. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and text Bella _"I'm going out I'll be back later. Don't worry I think I left something outside I gotta find it." _he knew this wasn't the truth but he wanted to call Jacob. So he walked to the front door to put on his shoes, he bent down and put his left foot in his left shoe. Just to notice there was a tooth in his shoe. He pulled it out and it looked like a fang, he didn't know who this belong to but he knew that it wasn't a vampire fang. He thought for a moment if there something going on he but wasn't too sure. He took it out and just put it in his pocket. He wasn't about to freak himself out over a little fang, he was going to get to the bottom of it sooner or later. He finished putting his shoes on and opened the door and walked out.

As Edward walked out he noticed a old lady standing at the end of the street old bags. He wanted to help her but he wasn't sure if he could. He ran to the end of the street by time he got there she was gone. He thought there was something going on and he was right. He started to keep walking and his cell rang it was Jacob. Jacob never called Edward before, Edward thought it was a little out of the ordinary because there wasn't much to talk about with him, but he answered "Hello, Jacob how did you get my number?" Jacob couldn't believe that he would say that but he answered "nothing really, you know what's going on and you need to tell Bella". Edward really didn't want to know what he had to do considering he knew was going on but wanted Jacob to think about what he was saying. Then again he was talking to Jacob who didn't pay much attention to what he saying ever. Edward just couldn't take it no more he knew he had to ask Jacob for some help "Lets meet up? I know what you are and you know what I am lets go for it". Jacob wasn't too sure what he was talking about then again he knew something about. Jacob was sorta of busy with doing other things so he just said "Thanks, you got my number now so give me a call when you got things together. Talk to you another time, bye". Jacob just hanged it, it didn't matter what Edward really thought.

After hanging up with Edward, Jacob knew that he had to call someone else to get some advice. He knew one other person well he knew a few people who knew about the dead walking the earth. He remember one of his old friends her name was Leah Clearwater. She was another type of creature just like Jacob they were werewolves. They grew up together, and well become close friends. Of coarse they had their little group which was Lear, Jacob and Embry Call. Jacob had to come up with a plan before calling both of them or either of them. He decided to look up some more information in his little black book that he took right off of Bella's kitchen table. He knew it was wrong but then again nothing was really right what he did. He opened it and read some more of the book, he needed to post some more it online so he could get Bella and Edward reading some more. Inside his little head he knew that they were the only ones who were going to read this anyways, who else was going to read this.

He picked up his cell and called Leah, he was hoping it was the right phone number. A girl answered the phone "hello" Jacob couldn't believe he got the right number he was glad. He was a little nervous but he needed to answer so he did "hey Leah". Leah couldn't believe it, it was Jacob he hadn't called in months "hey, how are you? Long time no talk, we really need to hang one day." he was actually shocked that she wanted to, he thought that she hated him for holding out her this long. Then he heard beeping online like his double line was cutting in, he looked at the caller id he noticed it was Bella. He needed to answer this call but at the same time he was on the phone Leah a close friend that he hadn't talk to in a long time. He just let it go, he didn't bother answering the phone he just let it go. Leah was kind of waiting for an answer, but she wanted to wait so she just blurted it out "What is taking you so long?" Jacob was kind of shocked and replied "nothing, I just my caller id pop up. Yeah we should hang out one day, I missed you lately and well I kind of need your help for something. There is something big going to happen and well I need your help and I need Embry help too". Leah wasn't to sure what to think but knew Jacob was always getting into trouble or he was he was causing trouble some how or some way. She didn't know how to reply but knew it was something that he needed help on and well she did make a promise to Jacob that she would help in if he needed it. Leah could only say one thing "yeah sure, but I don't know where Embry is. Last time I spoke with him he was going to start looking for other werewolves. I don't know much about it but I know he did find a few, I think he wanted to expand his friends. I don't know anymore, I wish I could help you some more but that's all I know sorry Jacob". He wasn't sure what to say "thanks. I need to talk to you in person, I don't like talking over the phone too much." Leah was actually a little shocked considering that Jacob loved talking for hours on the phone, she use to have to lie to him to get off but she wasn't going to argue anymore with Jacob she promised herself that years ago so she just said "yea sure, I'll let you but give me a call back soon.". They both hanged up the phone and that was the end of that conversation for a little bit anyways.

While Jacob was busy making his plans with his old friends Edward was doing something but this time turning to some of his family and friends. He knew that his sister wasn't so close with Bella but he needed someone to help explain what went on years ago. He knew that his little sister would help out because she would want the world to keep going even though there was a new race running it. She always loved when the zombies came out she could kill them and not even bother caring to her it was as if she had to wait a hundred years and then kill a few thousands. So he picked up his cell and called her, the phone took a while to get picked up but he knew that the phone was going to get picked up. It wasn't the right person the number had been given away, even though they did live by he had to get his family in on this or else there wouldn't be a battle it would be him giving up, without their help there wasn't any other help.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Edward had to get to his family but he wanted Bella to come with him. She didn't really get along with the family but she did put up with them because well it was her boyfriend's family. Bella was at home just typing up some more things into the Google search bar, even though there was nothing else that really came up. Edward needed to get back to Bella to get her to pack but then again he needed to get in touch with his mom but he wasn't sure that it was okay that he just dropped by unannounced. When he got in the front door Bella was downstairs with a bunch of papers, she had printed out all the information from the computer and decided to bring it downstairs to read it. Bella was really into the reading Jacob had put some more information up but that's not the thing she was looking at. She was looking at his MSN log-in information. The times didn't add up to her so she knew Edward would understand this, he was always smart when it came to these things. She looked at him and ask "Sweetie, can you come here and help me?" Edward had his own questions to ask her but he wanted to help her out but knew that his question was a lot more important then some stupid log-in information and on top of that it was just about Jacob. He decided to say "not really, I need to ask you something? It's pretty important and well they miss you" Bella knew that was coming up but she wasn't really going to argue "yea sure, my bags are upstairs already packed and no I didn't know you were going to ask me I just decided to pack them just in case we had to go somewhere fast, but what about our little knew family member?" Edward knew that there was always the cat but then again it was his gift to Bella. Edward just said "get in the car, let's go. Bring the new family member if it makes you happy. My car is ready, it just needs you in it". Bella knew this way Edward trying to be cute in his own way.

When Bella got outside she noticed the car was in the drive way and not parked in the garage. She didn't think much of it but then she noticed a huge scratch on the car, it was a big scratch on the driver door below knob where you pulled to open the car door. She went to look at it closer it was scratched pretty thick and long, it had a pink colour. She didn't know where it could come from but then she thought he had an accident and didn't say anything about it. Bella ran back inside the house to look for Edward.

Edward was upstairs on the laptop reading some more from the that online book. As he started to read more he started to realize that the book was online and Jacob had some way gotten it. He knew that because the website had information that only that book would contain, if you couldn't look it up on Google and get any search results then it would pretty hard to get any information like that. For some strange reason he knew that the book was getting into werewolves packs and other creatures. He kind of thought to himself if Jacob took this book then had something to hide, he couldn't think of what. In his head he thought maybe he was a vampire but kind of knew that was impossible because he never acted like it and also he was way to different to be a vampire. He started to think of what other creatures were in the book, he kept thinking when the power went out.

Bella was on the stairs she was going to see Edward. It was taking a long time for him to come downstairs. She was going to go upstairs to see what was taking a long time, but when the power went she couldn't see where she was going. The lights were all off, she was looking for her cell because there was a built in flash light. She couldn't find it, she kept trying to remember where she left but then again she remembered Edward had her cell, he always took her cell.

So she just stood there on the steps hoping that he would hear her cry out his name "Edward, come here please!" yet he didn't hear anything. He was too busy looking at the website. He thought it was a good idea that he would go and see what was she up to. He walked outside of the room just to see there were no lights on, he was kind of worried but thought to himself maybe she turned off the lights. He walked into the bathroom thinking it was the other bedroom, so he could come some stuff but when he turned around he noticed the door wasn't closed that was connecting the Jack and Jill bathroom. He didn't think nothing of it and just walked to the steps.

He saw a little of her just standing there in the dark "sweetie are you okay?" he wasn't sure what else to say. She looked at him as if she wanted to really hurt him "You know if I was okay I would be up there beating you in the head with my cell phone. But you have the cell don't you? I don't understand why you always need to take my cell, as if you don't trust me and it's getting kind of annoying. Let me put it this way if you don't trust me then don't be with me" She was really upset that he would have ask she was okay. Can he not see she was in the dark or something? Was there much more she could say, like she was getting upset because it was always a dumb stupid little question like that being asked by him. He didn't know what to say but he just give her the look saying alright but he did come up with some words "You really want to hurt me? Come and here and hurt me I don't really give a damn. You know what forget it I don't fucking care if you don't believe me or just don't give a damn about this. I was just being nice but no you don't understand that or do you? And yea I got some attitude and I'm sure you don't like it because your looking at me if I'm crazy and maybe I am for being with you" he just let it all out. She couldn't believe that he would even come up with those words out like that, like come on seriously. She didn't even want to argue but then again she had to "Fine maybe I should have fucked every guy that ever looked at me. Yeah I would have been called a slut and so much more but it would have been worth it. Maybe I wouldn't be at this point in my life where I'm fucking believing zombies are going to walk the earth. And I'm dating a vampire, like please. How stupid is this? Can I just wake up from this or something?". There wasn't much more words that could come out of both their mouths. He wasn't about to sit there and argue but then again it could be good for the sex. He looked at her and said "you know what? You're right okay I'm leaving to go to my parents and well if you want to come you can but don't waste your time crying or anything like that. I thought I loved you and knew you but I don't and I don't want to waste your time anymore. This as been a waste of time and well I'm sure you're thinking the same thing and well sure you could be with lots of guys then go for it. There's nothing I can do anymore for you. I tried to love you and everything but it doesn't work out for us like that. I think it might be better for a break for us and I think you need to find yourself because I found myself and honestly I love myself and I don't if you know yourself or anything like that." he was sorry to say that but he knew it was for the best for those words to come out. She didn't even know what to say but she was in tears. She was crying and didn't know what to tell him because her heart just broke into pieces that could never be put back together. She knew it was time for him to go and be with whoever he wanted to be because she couldn't love him anymore. It just wasn't how it use to be. There were lots of things going on that no one knew about and she thought it would be better, this way nothing could happen. She knew she was going to enter a deep depression but didn't care, she didn't need him in her life it's not like she was going to die without him. She thought it to herself that she knew him they were going to work through this in time before anything bad happens. He didn't want to stay around there anymore, he thought it was a good idea to just leave and get out well he can. It was a lot better then staying there and dealing with her being like that.

Edward grabbed his coat that was in the bedroom and walk out the door and opened his car door. On the passenger sit there was a note saying _"Dear Edward, when you get this letter it will be to late. There is nothing you can do but you need to help Bella find herself. She needs to come home with you or else something bad is going to happen. I can't say anymore but I'll see you later you little punk" _the letter was in pink font. He didn't know who put it there but someone knew him and put it there. He didn't want to go in the house and he wasn't about to. He just stayed outside in his car, put some music on and started the car. He had some kind of plan but he wanted to leave and not come back. So he just did that he left that place with all his bags stuff. He promised himself that he was never going to go back and not even worry about it she was the type of person who was going to be alright on her own and there wasn't much he could do about it anymore. He got his cellphone out and looked up the contact list and found Bella's name and pressed erase. He thought it was the best, he was just going to let her be and when she wants him back she was going to have to call her and he was going to let time do it's thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

A lot of things were going through her head, she just never wanted to say goodbye. She knew that some how things were going to work out the way they were suppose to. She didn't want to think about it or let it go to her head, she wanted to get it off her chest. She started walking towards the front door but she didn't want to go in right away. She was going to go into the backyard.

As she was walking towards the backyard she noticed some blood on the green grass. She didn't know what to think, thousands of things were going through her mind. For a moment or two she thought it was Edward, he had gotten hurt or he was drinking someone's blood in the backyard. When she got there, there was someone in the backyard with a big bite taken out of their neck. As if something had attacked them, she didn't know who it was. She ran in the hour through the front door.

She grabbed her house phone and called Edward. In her head all she kept saying to herself was "pick up, pick up" she thought that he wouldn't, but then there was a voice that picked up. He finally picked up the phone "Hello? I thought you didn't want to call me or talk to me. Funny how much you are lieing. I thought you wanted to be with everyone else besides me. I don't have time to play your little games no more. You know what I wanted and well sorry to say but right now it's not going to be us. There is no more us". She started crying and didn't know what to say but she was going to say something either way. With tears running down her face and with a crackling voice "I'm not trying to tell you anything, I'm trying to make sure your okay, if I wanted to sleep around I would have. Stop being a fucking asshole for once. There is blood in the backyard and I was making sure it wasn't you but when I got the backyard there was a guy standing there and his necking was full of blood. It looked like someone had bitten him. I don't know please can you come here and make sure its okay or you want to continue being a prick its up to you and you know it. I don't want to fuck you anyways your not that good". He wasn't to sure what to say but he kind of knew in his head there was something wrong. Why would there be someone in the backyard with a bite on his neck? He kept thinking, he thought and wanted to go over there and said "Fine, fine... I'm coming back but I'm going to get Jacob first.... I wanna settle this once in for all". She couldn't understand why he wanted Jacob he thought for years that Jacob was an asshole and finally he wants to go and speak with him. She wasn't going to argue but she was going to hang up the phone on him and that's what she did.

Now she thought where is Jacob I need him to get before Edward gets here. I want it to make it look like I'm having sex with Jacob. She grabbed her cell looked for his number, it wasn't that far down the list. She called it "Jacob answer the phone come on" she kept saying that in her head. He finally answered "hey whats up?" she didn't want a long phone conversation she wanted him to come over and fast. She thought for a few seconds and came up with something really fast "You know sexy I find you are? Well if don't think I find you sexy I want you so bad its unbelievable that I've been keeping this to myself. I really want you" . This was a lie but it wasn't that bad, she wanted him to come over before Edward had time to over there and get him. He couldn't believe that she wanted him this bad, he knew there was something going on. He wasn't sure what to say but he was going to come up with something anyways he thought of something "I can't come over right now... I'm really busy" and he just hanged up the phone on her.

She couldn't believe this was happening, two guys just didn't want her anymore, she couldn't believe it. She started crying but she had to stop, there was no point in crying over them they were both just assholes. She heard a loud knock at the door, she didn't know or wanted to know who it was but she thought it was a good idea to answer it.

She walked to the door she didn't know who it was but then she remembered a while ago Edward didn't want her to answer the door. She wanted to ask who it was so she did "Please who are you?" she didn't know if someone was going to answer. It was a little girl she was screaming out for help "please let me in. something happened to my mom she is trying to eat me. I don't know what's going on". She didn't know what to do but it was a little girl's voice and well she was there all alone and didn't know what to do but in her head she thought if anything bad was going to happen Edward would come running in there to save her. She decided to open the door. The little girl was covered in dirt, she was a pretty small, she looked like she had been running for days. The only words to come out of her mouth was "please, can I have some water?". Bella's heart just broke as if someone had just grabbed her heart out of her chest and it shattered like broken glass. She wanted to help out a lot more then just give her a glass of water.

Bella just was looking at her and closed the door behind the little girl. She was full of questions, but she knew she better that glass of water for the little girl. As she walked to the kitchen she was telling the little girl that she could come into the kitchen "You can come in to the kitchen its alright. Trust me on this there isn't anyone in here that's going to hurt you." the little girl was a little nervous but kind of trusted Bella. She looked with fear every step she took "are you sure? They aren't here?" Bella wasn't to sure that this little girl was okay but she was going to make the best of it all, maybe there was a reason why she was like this. She decided to ask her "well I'm not to sure what you mean by they but I can tell you one thing the only other person in this house is my little kitten and trust me she's not about to hurt you. She won't even hurt a fly and they should be killing them. Whats your name for starters? By the way my name is Bella sorry about not interducing myself before. I've been kind of busy trying to make sense of things that have been happening to me all day". There was a silence as the little girl drank her glass of water but she did reply "My name is Faith, I'm not sure what's going on but they are trying to eat me alive. I've been afraid for days and weeks. They attacked my whole family I watched everyone die and then come back to life. It's really scary because I've never seen this before only seen this in the movies and even then I scream." Faith started crying she didn't stop for anything but Bella knew there was more to this but she wanted to let her be for a while. Bella just wanted her to feel at home for a little bit before she asked her more questions and she wanted Edward there just in case something was going on and also he knew more about this then she did. She just looked at her and said "okay, I'll make a deal with you. You can relax for a little bit considering I might know what's happening but I need to know where you're from. This way I kind of find out how much time we got before they come here. Because they are on the move. But are they slow or fast? Like can they walk or run? I need to know this I'm sorry for asking but I rather ask then find out the hard way." Faith was a little confused but she knew she needed to answer these questions "they walk slow and I mean very slow you can walk by them and they won't even attack unless there a lot more then one. When they are in a group you can't do anything really. You have to let them attack you because you can't win". Bella wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ask more questions but it was the only way she would find out more "well where are you from? I need to know" Faith was a little confused but she knew she had to answer the question "I'm from Toronto, it took me a while to get here. I stole someone's car, I didn't know what else to do. You have to understand these things are already here in Montreal. They are here and they are already helping themselves. If we want to survive we need to leave now and I mean now. By the way I'm not that young if you're wondering, I can see you guessing I'm 17 and I'm sure your like maybe 19 max. So can we start moving?"

Bella eye's got bigger and couldn't believe that they were here already. Edward wasn't lieingabout it happening she needed to call him right away. She grabbed her cell and dialed his number and the first ring he answered "Yeah, we need to leave now. I'm on my way to come and get you we need to go up north to my parents place and fast. They are the only ones who can help us. I'm not sure if this is the best thing but right now I love you and I don't want to lose you and I'm sure you feel the same way. I'm in front of your place already grab your car lets go." it was pretty clear that things had worked out for them all on their own. She wanted to tell him that they had a friend but she didn't want to at the same time but she knew she had to leave right away. Her only reply was "alright lets go and by the way we have a friend along with us she's riding with me. I'll be outside in a few minutes I just have to grab somethings and also my car is in the garage so I have to get into from there and I'm bringing my cat and a few other things.". There wasn't time to grab anything else and he knew it "you need to get out of there now there here." he couldn't believe it that they didn't have more time to prepare for it but it was okay. Bella looked out the window and there was the dead walking on the lawn of her place. She needed to get into that car right away. She turned to Faith "are you ready? We leave now!" the grabbed the cat and purses and went into the car and started it. Bella was still on the phone with Edward she just wanted to let him know the truth "I'm sorry about everything, I really am we are going to be together but I want to tell you something in person and well I'm sure your going to be happy well at least a little." she flipped the phone closed.

As she open her garage door she saw a four of the dead on her lawn. She didn't know what to do or think but she just put her car in reverse and grabbed Faith's hand "ready?" she whispered to Faith.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Holding onto Bella's hand she didn't know what to say but she wanted to answer a positive answer as if she was ready but yet she couldn't find the words to say yes so she turned to Bella and answered "no, I'm not ready but lets do this. Sisters on the road to survival." Bella had a little smile knowing that she wasn't alone with Edward on this, she turned to her little kitten and said "Sweetie, you're going to see a lot of things that I don't want you to see but you're going to be fine and she gave the kitten a kiss on the top of the head." she turned to Faith and replied "yea, sisters. Let's do this and lets this going. We need to get to his parents place before dark and well it's already getting pretty dark." Faith was ready and she wanted to reply but instead she just nodded and agreed like that. Bella put her car in drive and started to go forward. As she started she noticed Edward in his car just sitting there waiting for them to leave as if he was going to follow them. She stuck out her tongue to him for a little joke but she didn't notice her foot was on the gas peddle. She had hit one of the zombies, she wanted to get out of the car but she knew they were already dead but she wanted to make sure that it was dead. She was about to open her door but Faith stopped her "no, don't open that door. Once you do it's all over trust me like I trust you." Bella knew this was true, so just turned the steering wheel and went the other way, to create a u-turn. She went up to Edward's car and rolled down the window.

She wanted to find out which way they were going to go "what way are we going? There are way to many ways to get there and well we need to get there fast it's almost dark and well these things are going to double in the dark. We need to get the quick and fast. And no we aren't leaving my car behind we need at least two cars on the road this way in case something happens we have one extra." he didn't know which way to take up there but he did know a few things "well for starter's how much gas you got?" she had a full tank of gas she just filled it up the other day and also she had some extra gas in the gasoline tank they bought at the gas station her dad always said to have extra. She looked at him and replied "I got have a full tank and some extra in that thing in the back. Can we please just go?"

She put her window up and started to go for the highway. Faith wasn't sure if the high way was the best way to go. There would be car piles everywhere and there would piles of bodies there too. She turned "I don't think it's a good idea to get on the high way. They are full of car piles and also it could be dangerous. I think we should take the back roads or some place that's not too packed with houses." it was true what she saying. Bella looked at her as if she knew what she was talking about "yea that's true, I guess we can always take the back roads". She wasn't so sure taking the back roads was a good idea but it was a little better then the high ways.

In back of her was Edward, he was trying to follow her but had a hard time because he couldn't tell which way they were going. He was getting a little concern with how much time was being wasted going back and forth. He decided that he was going to go in front and try to be the lead car. It didn't really work out the way he wanted. He tried to go in front of her but that didn't work because in front of her was a big a car accident that must have just happen because the zombies were eating kids and the kids were screaming "help! NO!" they couldn't scream anything else because their skin was being ripped open and their organs being eaten well they were still alive. He knew this was happening because he seen it before happening. He couldn't keep watching it because he knew there was more to come in time.

He parked his car in front of her's hoping she wouldn't see anything and rolled down his passenger window and told her "keep going! Go the other way!". So she did she turned her car around and started to drive, as she kept driving she noticed people screaming as these things kept attacking them. She turned to Faith "is this what you've been seeing?", she didn't know what Faith was going to say but she was hoping that she would say no instead of yes. Before Faith answered her eyes were glued to the windshield, she was watching a little girl running from her parents. She wanted to ask Bella if they could take her in but she knew the risks so she didn't even bother asking. The zombie got the girl and tore her arms off and screamed for others to come and eat. Another zombie came up and tore her leg off, another one tore her stomach open and took her guts out and started eating it. Faith screamed out in horror, she couldn't take anymore. She wanted to open the door and kill herself with these things but she knew she couldn't do that. Then everything else she ever did to survive was a waste of her time and was pointless. She turned to Bella and said "yea this is what I've been seeing, and its getting a little more sad every time I see it happening. It's never going to go away and I feel like sometimes just going out there and giving up but I know if I do that then everything I've done to get here was pointless. I'm tired of this all I just want to wake up and it all go away, as if it was a bad nightmare. But no it doesn't work out like, I have to put up with this all and I feel like it's pointless sometimes to go on. I wish it was over and over now." Bella didn't know what to say. She did know the feeling and wanted to the same thing but she didn't want it to be over yet, she wanted to what was the truth about this all. She turned to Faith and sadly said "as much as this is sad, I don't want to be over yet. There are a lot more that is suppose to happen, I want to see if it's the truth or it was just some make believe thing. I was reading this book with Edward and well his been through this all and he understands this more then I do. I'm not to sure what this is all suppose to mean but it does mean something. Think about it if it didn't mean anything it wouldn't be happening. Everything has a reason for happening and honestly it's something to think about no? Just do me a favor and thing about it." Faith didn't know how to reply. As she was about to open her mouth, Bella's cell went off it started ringing it was Jacob. Bella didn't know if she could answer it or not considering that last time what happened. She just put the phone on silent and said to Faith "I'm not going to answer it. Just watch me I'm not going to answer it and well he can go and put a monkey on his back." the phone kept ringing. She couldn't bother answering and she threw her phone in the back seat.

The phone hit the siding of the car seat and it almost broke. Faith heard a little beep from the phone "Is that suppose to happen? There was a beep from your phone and I don't know if that's normal or not?" Bella didn't know what to say. She turned to Faith and said "yeah I guess, I'm not to sure. Maybe I finally broke it. I think I did, oh well" she couldn't believe that for once she broke her phone and well she was kind of mad if she did. She put the car in park and reached in the back and grabbed the phone, to see if it still worked. She wanted it to work but at the same time she wanted it to be broken this way she couldn't talk to Jacob anymore. For her it was a win and lose situation either way she went about it. She finally grabbed her phone and well she found out the good and bad news. It still worked and well that meant she could keep talking to Jacob.

Faith wanted to let Bella know that there were drawing a crowd that the back wasn't a good idea either. There were a lot more houses then counted for. She knew it wasn't a good idea anymore, but they weren't that far in the back so they could just pull over and make another plan. Faith decided it was time to let Bella know the truth about the back roads. She kept looking at Bella, she was in the back trying to get her phone from turning off the battery was dead and she was looking for her battery in her bag. Faith just knew she had to tell her and fast "I think the phone can die, we are drawing a crowd of zombies. We need to get going and fast and well now!" Bella turned. She saw about twenty-five zombies heading to the car and well they were speeding up she thought Faith said they were really slow she turned to Faith "I thought you said they were really slow walkers, you could walk right in front of them and they would never be able to catch up?". There was something going on and Faith didn't know what to say but before she could say anything Bella cell rang it was Edward. He wasn't near them he went a different "Are you guys okay?" Bella didn't know if she should tell him the truth with the zombies in front of her or was it a good idea to keep it to herself. She just said "yeah, we are okay. What's wrong?" she thought there was something wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Edward wasn't sure if he really wanted to let her know the truth about what was going on. He was in some kind of trouble the path he took was full of these zombie creatures. He knew that she would be a little worried about him and that even though he was immune to these things he still didn't want to get bit by these things. It was really painful and he knew this from experience, so he decided to come up with some kind of truth with a little white lie in there somewhere. So all that he could come up was "yeah, things are alright here I'm guessing. This road isn't the best though, you need to find a different way and I don't know how bad it is where you are but I know it's not the best here." she knew there was something wrong with the tone in his voice. She just wanted to make sure he was okay and she wanted to see her love again. She decided that the best thing might be just looking at a map but if she did then a crowd could be drawn and thats the last thing she wanted to do but then again she wanted to get a way to get there. There wasn't a lot of options of what she could do either she find a way or she just give up. She turned to Faith who was sitting there and she didn't know what to say. Bella turned to her and said "Pass me the map thats right there. I wanna see something" Faith handed her the map without any questions asked or without saying anything. Bella wanted to look at the map but she noticed that there was a little girl banging on the back window, she knew that the girl was one of them because she had to do was look at her eyes and the little girl's eyes were white and well the way she looked. The little girl was full of bite marks and she was covered in the blood and her clothes were just like rags just covering her a little bit. Bella couldn't believe it but then again she had to pull herself together and well that's just what she did. She looked at her phone and she decided to try and convince Edward everything was okay "well the only thing I can come up with is meet me at route eighty-five. There shouldn't be a lot of zombies out there I'm guessing. I love you and well I wanna see you there, so be there in about thirty minutes, we should be there by then." she just hanged up the phone.

Faith was a little worried she knew that eighty-five route wasn't the best place to go. That's where the news said it started but then again she could be wrong, but she decided that Bella should know the truth "Bell, thats not the best way. There are going to be zombies there. Trust me on this one please." she wasn't really expecting Bella to really rely on her sources but then again she could be proven wrong. Bella was a little confused they always said when in trouble take that route because there wasn't a lot of houses and well there wasn't really on there just like one or two stores and also there was family on that road. She knew there was some truth to this always because she just learned that sometimes very little houses could mean lots more of these zombies things. She decided to come up with a different solution. She put the car in park and well she decided to come up with a different way "okay are you sure? because if I change the path this time, it's going to be harder to get there and also it's going to be dark. I'm not to sure what's going to happen in the dark and I don't want to find out. To be real honest with you I'm really scared of these things and I'm not to sure if it shows or not but these things scare the heck out of me." Faith understood. She knew that everything was a little more scary at night and well there wasn't anything anyone could do about it well there was one person but you could tell he really wasn't answering anyone's prayers. She didn't really want to get Bella in a mood where she wasn't talking anymore but she knew a few things "yeah at night they are really worst then anything else, I've seen them and well they are a lot more scary and well I want to let you know one thing just don't look at them at night." she wasn't sure if the advice would stick but she did try. Bella knew that she was just trying to help and honestly it was working but she knew that Edward was already going to the meeting place and she would do the same she put the car back in drive and started driving there and she just wanted to let this all be a dream but she knew she wasn't going to wake up with a happy ending it was a dream that would never be ending because she couldn't just wake up. Faith understood what she was doing and even though she didn't agree with it she wasn't going to say anything.

They both were just looking out the window and couldn't really except how many of these zombies there was. Bella thought there was something wrong with these because they were walking around really slow as if you could walk right besides them and they wouldn't attack. Yet the other ones that they were near were moving really fast and they looked really dangerous, there wasn't a real explanation for this all but there must be one Bella kept thinking. Faith was a little confused too she didn't understand how their speed changed depending on where they were. She decided to ask Bella if she knew what was going on but then she changed her mind because she was looking behind her and she noticed that one of the zombies was trying to get in the door was unlocked. She turned and she put half her body in the back and half in the front trying to lock the door but she couldn't. It wouldn't lock when she tried to lock it, it just wasn't locking and well Faith was getting a little panic because it was going to get in and who knows the damage it could do. Just then Bella hit a zombie in the road and the car swung to the left and the door slapped shut and the lock end up locking the right way. Bella let one scream out because she thought she just killed a person. She was about to open the door and then Faith grabbed her hand "no, don't!" Bella couldn't believe that she was going to have this conversation "Are you fucking crazy? I just hit someone and well I want to make sure they are okay!" she was a little pissed and a little scared at the same time. She was about to open the door and she saw that zombie got up and it let one scream out and she couldn't believe it that it got up. She put the car in reverse so fast that she almost broke her hand. She turned the car around and she put it in drive and started driving.

As she was driving, a thousand thoughts were going through her mind. She wasn't driving right so she thought she could always give the wheel to Faith. She drove herself to her place and also she was able to drive. She looked at Faith but by this time Faith wasn't looking that good. She looked really sick, Faith was holding her stomach as if she was in a lot pain, she turned to Bella "I'm not feeling that well" Bella could tell that. She slowed down the car and parked it on the side of the road, thank god there weren't any zombies on the side of the road. It seems that they found a road where there weren't any there just trees and lots of the free road. When Bella went to go and touch Faith forehead, Faith screamed out in pain as if she really touched her body when she just went to reach out to try and see if she had a fever. Bella noticed that her stomach was moving as something was in there she was a little scared to ask but she had to, just in case she was pregnant. She looked at Faith as if she was in a little disbelief she asked "Are you pregnant?" Faith didn't know what to answer. She looked at Bella as if she knew what she was talking about but just didn't want to answer it. She did after a while and she looked liek she was really scared "no, I shouldn't be. I only had sex once in my life time and it was with a guy name Jacob. We hooked up just once and I thought it was nothing." Bella face grew with anger. She couldn't believe that this was the truth she didn't want to ask any more questions because she didn't like the answer she got but she knew that there had to be more to what she was saying. She turned to her and just said it without thinking "you know something? Jacob is a jerk and I don't understand why you would go sleeping around with him? I know its none of my business and honestly you're pregnant with his kid. Does he even know?" she didn't know what else to say, she had to keep some of words to herself or else she would be really rude about it even though she

had a reason to be mad about it. Faith didn't know what to reply because she knew that she was right and she should have really thought but then again it was her life and she could do what she wanted and there was no one was going to change her point of view. She just turned to her and with a rude tone in her voice "okay thanks! I know it was pretty stupid of me to sleep with him but honestly why do you have to get pissed off? You act like your perfect but you're not. If you don't want to drive me anywhere just let me know. I'll get out right here and I don't care about those things. I'll be fine just you watch and see". Bella knew she was kind of harsh and she didn't mean to be it's just the way it came out and well she couldn't just leave her there with those creatures. She decided that the best thing would be just to let her know the truth about everything and hope that she would understand or else it wouldn't be the best thing out there. She turned and grabbed her cell phone and wanted to call Jacob and get him to the county place but knew it was better if he didn't know. She looked at Faith and with a troubled voice as if she was having a hard to find the words to really explain what was going on "I know I'm a bitch at times. You have to understand one thing about this all. It's been really hard on everyone and well Jacob is one of the worst people to get with and well I'm just saying this because lately well since I gotten to know you I act like you're my sister and well we are sister til the end of this all. I just want to make sure everything is alright with you and the baby." she wasn't sure if this was the best thing to say but it was better then not saying anything at all. Faith knew what she was saying was the truth and well it really meant a lot to her to say something like that, considering she never heard someone say that before to her and really mean it. She thought to herself and wanted to say so much but couldn't "Can we just get to that country place of yours? I don't know when this thing is going to come out of me" she didn't know what was happening all she knew was there was a baby in her and she wanted it to get out of her before anything else. Bella turned to her and said "yeah sure, let's go". She started the car back up and she put it back in drive and started driving.

As she was getting closer to the meeting spot, she noticed Edward in his car. She was so happy to see him and well she missed her sweetie. She got closer to him and she noticed Jacob's car coming closer and closer. She didn't want anything to happen between them all because all she wanted to do was knock him out for doing this whole thing. She acted like everything was fine to Faith but she knew there was something happening and something was going to happen that she couldn't control. She got a little closer to Edward's car and she started to see more zombies. They weren't behind Edward or anything just behind Jacob's car. As if he was a ringleader. She didn't know what to think but knew there were something going on that couldn't be explained that well. She got a lot closer to Edward and she picked up her cell and called him, he picked up "yeah?" she didn't know what to tell him about the zombies behind Jacob's car but then again she needed to tell him. She was pretty much confused about the whole thing "I don't know what's going. But they are right behind Jacob's car and honestly they are moving like an army". He knew that this was too good to be true, he looked behind him and they were there marching like they were in the army. He knew he had to do something about it but there were two cars, he needed them all to be in one car. He needed her to switch into his car to pull of his plan and go to the country place half way to his parents and from there they could go there. He wanted the night pass but he didn't want to be on the road because it would be really difficulty to get anywhere in the dark with these things. So he made a plan really fast "look we need to switch into my car. We can really do it really fast or I drive your car, it's the only way". She didn't really care which plan happened but she knew she had to make up her mind fast "well how much stuff do you have? I have like ten bags I think all you got is two" he knew this was true so he decided that he would drive her car "okay, I got two put Faith in the back and put the two extra bags with her and let me drive. We can only take about about two minutes to make the switch, alright?" she didn't know if they could do but she also had some confidence in Edward or else he wouldn't be making up a plan that he couldn't follow. She agreed "yeah sure, why don't we back travel there was an open road back there. You can hide your car if you want to". He agreed and this would be best because he was a faster runner and he was faster then she was. He grabbed the two bags and put the in the front sit "yeah sure, let's go meet me there in two.". She started speeding and ended up there before he got there.

She told Faith to go and sit in back with the cat, and she explained to her what was happening and that's when Faith said it "Jacob, doesn't have the zombies behind him. They are pushing his car, they want him inside. Save him please! Before they attack him." Bella couldn't believe what she just heard but she didn't have time to go and see Jacob. She grabbed the bags and put them in the back and went to sit in the passenger sit and Edward got there and parked his car and then got into the car really fast. He only had a few seconds before the zombies were on his track, they were already ready to tip the car. It was time for them to take but then again Bella wanted to save Jacob, she didn't know if this was a trap or not. She went to turn and look in the back sit but Faith had fallen asleep.


End file.
